


Content

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark Mark, F/F, not romance-related mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Hermione thinks she fell in love just to find a little piece of happiness in this world where she is only content. If that's it, then it's worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Voldemort wins AU, mind control due to Voldemort's dark mark, pairing used to have a past doctor/patient relationship but got together after their professional relationship was over.

There are some days that hurt more than others. It's not a constant thing, the pain; it comes and goes and comes again depending on her thoughts. The spell's design is to shape her mind, to make her less inclined to think blacklisted thoughts, and it's doing very well - Hermione doesn't want to be in pain, so she doesn't let her mind wander too far. Despite knowing she's being manipulated, she lets it happen, because there is nothing else to do. She is twenty-five and at a good place in life, even if it's not where she wished to be when she was young and idealistic and a member of the Hogwarts resistance. The war has been over for five years, and Hermione has found peace.

She's found her own peace - a house in the country, a wife who challenges and impresses and loves her, a stable job, a tattoo on her forearm that assures her she will never want for anything as long as she obeys a few simple rules - and she brings peace to her clients every day. She is a mind healer, and there are very many patients who need her help. The war left its scars on all, especially on those on the losing side. Some aren't as pragmatic as her; they haven't accepted the new world order.

(Her superiors call it pragmatism, and laud her as an example to all the newly accepted first generation purebloods. And yet, Hermione thinks her pragmatism stems from grief that those new ones don't have. They haven't lost their-

Stop. She's much too smart to cause herself pain. If she thinks of them-but especially of him-she'll be paralyzed from the pain for minutes. The shakes will last for hours. Hermione has clients to see and a wife to kiss and a life to live.

She will be pragmatic.)

It is not only the losing side she heals, but the winning side as well. Bellatrix Lestrange was her first patient, the one who watched Hermione succeed and fail and above all learn. Her magic had been bound until her mind was healed from her torturous years in Azkaban, but her words had been hurtful and sharp.

(In the beginning, at least. When Bellatrix's mind was less filled with anger, when her madness eased, they exchanged much warmer words. Eventually, they said to one another the warmest words of all, and for a moment, Hermione remembered what blissful happiness was like.)

She is commended and valued for her job; it is the first in wizarding psychology, but not the last. The wizarding world was backwards for ages, and in the past couple of years, it has leaped forward. No longer are wizards ignorant of the muggles' accomplishments, no longer is the ministry ineffective, no longer is there stigma for being a first generation pureblood or a werewolf.

It is not without its price, but that price is forbidden, and her head starts to ache as her mind lingers without her permission. It is... vexing, but Hermione is used to it.

Bill Weasley exits her office (he is having trouble with his mark, and even with mind healing it is difficult to resolve; he cannot think of six members of his family for the rest of his life), and at last her day is done. She packs her purse with a few things she'll work from home on, and dims the lights on her office.

It has a beautiful view of the evening sky, despite being far underground, and for a moment Hermione thinks of nothing as she stares into the distance.

She apparates from her office to the steps of Hogwarts, the mark allowing her through the ancient wards. It is useful, just as she is useful. If she doesn't continue to be useful, it will become a shackle instead of an aid.

(Sometimes, this life of hers gets difficult, and she wonders if it had been better if she'd died that day five years ago. She tries not to wonder.)

She arrives with five minutes to spare, walking up the stairs and along the familiar hallway. Usually, she gets in after dinner, but it seems it ran late. She walks past the mass of students finishing their meals. They look happy. It is not bad, to be an innocent student under the reign of the Dark Lord. One day, they will make a choice between leaving the country or joining their Lord, but neither choice will involve Hermione's mark. The country is at peace, after all.

Her wife is still sitting in the headmistress' chair, her hair up, her nails a red Hermione could see from meters away, her expression sour. She is a good headmistress (and hadn't that been a surprise), but children are enough to sour anyone's mood.

"You're late," Bellatrix says as Hermione steps up behind her chair.

"You are too," Hermione says, and leans down for the kiss she knows Bellatrix wants to give her. It is a long kiss, thorough, despite the students in the hall. A professor coughs - he must be new - and Hermione knows he'll be punished. Punishment is for adults, not for children, so the children leave without Bellatrix sending them off. The professors stay until Bellatrix dismisses them with a wave of her hand.

"I missed you," Bellatrix says when the last person has left the room.

It's only been a day, but Hermione knows what she means. They're newly married; they're allowed to have a honeymoon phase. Hermione responds with the same words.

There is no collar around Hermione's throat, no threat on her life that forces her to love Bellatrix. She could have become an old maid instead, never accepting anyone into her life, whether they were a fellow newcomer to the regime or an old supporter. Sometimes, Hermione thinks she fell in love just to find a little piece of happiness in this world where she is only content.

If that's it, then it's worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
